Needing you
by Ellenpie101
Summary: When Butters and Kenny start hanging out more Kenny finds himself falling for him but what happens when a secret of Butters gets out to his parents


Kenny woke up with his head feeling like it was spinning around in his skull he took some painkillers. Kenny Grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand and turned it on to see what time it was.

"Man it's already 8 thank god it's Saturday," Kenny said Getting up from the bed he looked trough his notifications and noticed a text from Butters that was from two in the morning asking him to meet in the park.Kenny texted him back feeling bad that he didn't answer his text. He then got dressed in a black shirt with a skull on it and put on his parka and some jeans that he only wore on Special Occasions. Kenny left his room and went to get a pop-tart from the kitchen He threw himself onto the couch next to his sister who was already watching her Saturday morning cartoons.

"Morning Butthole," Karen said not taking her eyes off the screen

"Morning turd," Kenny said with his mouth full of a Pop-tart and trying not to laugh hysterically

"Yeah that's sooo funny," She said rolling her eyes smirking

"Yup you know you love it," Kenny said poking her sides softly. Karen rolled her eyes once again and turned her attention back to the tv

"Oh Hey Karen I'm going to the park I'll be back later if Mom or Dad ask just tell them I'm at the park," Kenny said running out the door Karen rolled her eyes as he left.

Butters sat under the colourful playset shivering while hugging his knees his arms he saw Kenny walking down the path to the playground he stuck his head out from under the playset so

Kenny could see him. Kenny saw him and ran to the playset and went under there and sat next to Butters.

"Hey what's up why did you want me to come here at 2," He said confused

"Oh umm I was just bored that's all," Butters said his breath shakey

"Hey, are you ok why don't you have your jacket?" Kenny said concerned and reached for his arm it was freezing cold and he had goosebumps all over.

"I forgot to get it before I left," Butters said with a bit of a smile on his face. Kenny sighed and took off his jacket and wrapped it around Butters to keep him warm now he looked like a little frozen candy corn.

"Ken what about you, you'll get cold," Butters said starting to take the jacket off. Kenny stopped him and shook his head.

"Who cares and besides I'm used to the cold anyway for real keep it on your freezing," He said smiling softly. Butters laid his head on his shoulder watching his breath in the air as he inhaled and Exhaled Kenny smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder lightly blushing he pulled out his phone and headphones and plugged them in and gave one to Butters to put in his ear and played some music. After about 20 minutes of just sitting there, Kenny realized something he took out his headphones and tapped Butters on the shoulder to get his attention Butters looked up at him confused

"How long were you out here for you haven't been out here since 2 right…" Kenny said looking down at Butters concerned

"N-no I've been out here for 25 minutes…" Butters said nervously he looked at the ground to avoid eye contact

"Ok but why did you want to meet out here at 2, you know you can tell me anything right?" Kenny said softly moving his arm from Butters. Butters started crying Kenny Decided to let it go since it was so upsetting to him but he was determined to find out soon Kenny picked Butters up "Bridal" style to his house. Butters looked confused but didn't question it Butters laid his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck Kenny moved one arm and wiped the tears from his face. When they got to Kenny's house Butters opened the door for him Kenny walked in and sat him on the couch Kenny then went to his room and grabbed his blanket for him to warm up with. Kenny gave Butters the blanket and took his coat and threw it on the back of the couch and sat down with him Kenny grabbed the remote for the tv and turned on the music channel so they could listen to music. Kenny turned to face Butters on the couch and put his legs in criss-cross applesauce

"So are you wanting to stay the night tonight, my mom won't care and I am sure yours won't either," Kenny said smiling softly

"Yeah, can I!?" Butters said jumping up excitedly

"Of course we are friends after all," Kenny said smiling. Butters sat back down and sighed

"Hey...Ken um can I tell you something…." Butters said Fidgeting with his hands Butters looked down at the stained covered carpet thinking of how to say it

"Umm well, I think I might be gay…" Butters said mumbling the last part Kenny looked at him confused not understanding what Butters just said

"Huh I didn't hear that last part," Kenny said smiling softly

"I said I think I am gay or at least bi" Butters yelled he then threw the cover over himself so he could hide Kenny smiled and slowly pulled the blanket off of his head so he could at least see his face Kenny sighed and scooted closer and hugged him tight

"Hey it's ok I'll support you no matter what...do your parents know," Kenny said moving away

"No only you know right now if my parents found out they would kick me out or worse…" Butters said putting his head down not thinking about it

"It's ok if they do you can always stay with me I won't mind" Kenny hugged him again tighter this time and went to the kitchen and got a pop tart and gave one to Butters and changed the channel to some cartoons. Butters then laid down in Kenny's lap and soon fell asleep Kenny blushed deeply not being able to focus on the tv but only on the sleeping blond in his lap Kenny pulled the blanket up more to cover Butters up more and laid down himself he then fell asleep as well.

Butters woke up hugging Kenny who was snoring softly as he slept. Butters blushed deeply trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake him up. He got up as quick as possible without waking him he then sat on the floor hugging his knees watching what was on the TV which was the news after about 15 minutes Kenny woke up and saw Butters and smiled.

"Hey what you doing," Kenny said sitting up on the couch he grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back in between his legs so he could play with his hair

"Nothing I just woke up early that's all," Butters said blushing lightly not paying attention to the tv anymore Karen then came into the living room and went into the kitchen and got a pop tart and sat on the couch next to Kenny she grabbed the remote while munching on her pop tart changing it to her favourite cartoon Looney Toons.

"So I see that Butters spent the night hmmm," She said smirking not taking her eyes off the screen Kenny blushed deeply

"It's not like that he's a friend," Kenny said rolling his eyes still playing with Butters hair

"Yeah "Friend" that's totally right," She said laughing and doing air quotes Karen snickered and went back to the tv Kenny sighed kinda annoyed but trying not to focus on Karen and resumed playing with Butter's hair.

Kenny pulled down his hood and pulled out one of the clips in his hair it was a pink one and put it in Butters's hair pulling it back out of his eyes. Butters smiled looking up at Kenny Butters looked at the clock on the wall.

"Hey I got to go my parents wanted me home at 10," Butters said frowning Butters got up slowly getting his shoes slid them on and went out the door. Butters pulled his arms inside his shirt as he was trying to keep warm after a bit of walking he ended up at his house and knocked on the door his dad answered he pulled him inside by the sleeve and sat him on the couch then his mom walked in and stood next to him.

"So...did you learn your lesson to do the dishes right next time" Stephen looked at him crossing his arms staring Butters down.

"Y-yes sir I won't do it again," Butters said trying not to cry

"Good now go to your room your mother is making breakfast," His dad said pointing to the staircase Butters got up and went to his room as fast as he could. Butters closed the door and threw himself onto his bed face-first into his pillow and started crying. He knew was lucky they didn't hit him that time Butters sat up and went to the window looking out of it watching the snowfall. Butters opened the window and sighed watching his breath in the air Butters grabbed his phone from his pocket and played some music after a while of listening to music he saw Kenny walk up into the yard. Butters waved at him confused Kenny waved back to him then motioned him to come down Kenny held out his hands to say he would catch him Butters shrugged and jumped out the window into Kenny's arms, who fell into the freshly laid snow when he jumped into them. they both fell into a laughing fit Butters sighed smiling.

"You do realize am not grounded right," Butters said smiling Kenny looked over at him standing up brushing the snow off

"Yeah but I thought that this would be more fun," Kenny said brushing the snow off of Butters back Butters then frowned

"Hey how come you aren't hanging out with stan, Kyle and them not that I don't like hanging out with you it's just you always hang out with them and they don't like me all that much," Butters said playing with his hands.

"Well I do hang with them they are just doing really dumb stuff right now that could get them arrested and I'm not trying to be put into jail and besides I like hanging out with you as well," Kenny said blushing lightly also making Butters blush as well.

"Kenny I-" Butters said before he got interrupted by someone yelling

"BUTTERS," Stephen said walking up to him angrily and grabbing him by his arm and dragging him inside. Stephen slammed the door shut in Kenny's face he went to the window but the blinds were closed and could only see feet and hear yelling. Kenny walked home worried about Butters when he got home he flopped on the couch he then heard something crash from his parents' room Karen than ran up to him hugging him tightly.

"Let's go to the park," Kenny said smiling Kenny picked her up and put her on his shoulders and left the house he kicked some rats out of the way. They soon ended up at the park, Kenny put Karen down and helped her get on the swings and pushed her.

After about an hour at the park, Kenny grabbed Karen's hand and they started walking home Kenny looked at the time it was around 7 at night. When they got home Kenny saw his dad passed out drunk with bruises all over him Kenny sighed and guessed his mother was outside he brought Karen to her room and tucked her into bed. And went into his own bed he pulled out his phone and called Butters who picked up trying not to cry.

"Ken?" Butters said sniffing quietly

"What's wrong did they do something," Kenny said concerned

"Nothing why would you think that," Butters said sniffing again

"Dude you make it so obvious stop trying to hide it," Kenny said softly not wanting to give up he wanted to help him

"I gotta go I need to get to bed…" Butters said sniffing then hanging up before Kenny could protest Kenny sighed knowing he seemed safe for now. Kenny plugged in his phone and laid down on his back looking up at his ceiling yawning falling asleep fast


End file.
